


Celos

by patri6



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Jokes, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que ponga a Jensen de mal humor son los celos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de Jensen celoso y la mención de un breve romance con Katie Cassidy en el pasado hicieron que surgiera esta pequeña historia.

Estaban a mitad de semana de rodaje y Jensen había estado de mal humor y taciturno desde aquel domingo, lo disimulaba con gran esfuerzo, tanto que hasta era capaz de engañar al mismísimo Jared, algo que al menos le hacía sentir orgulloso. Jared solía oler el humor de Jensen incluso antes de haber abierto la boca.

Pero esta vez no. No Señor. No iba a dejar que Padalecki metiera las narices en sus asuntos.

Hacía rato que había llegado a su apartamento en Vancouver, tomado una ducha y cenado algo ligero. Ahora se encontraba tumbado en su sófa ambarino cambiando compulsivamente de canal, frustrado también porque nada le entretenía para alejar su mal humor.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y el sonido de unas llaves al dejarlas en el recibidor, puso los ojos en blanco. No esperaba visitas.

-Si pensabas venir, deberías haber avisado-espetó al recién llegado.  
-¿Desde cuándo has impuesto esa norma?  
-Desde hoy-terció con sequedad.  
-Vamos, Jensen ¿Qué pasa?  
-Cansancio.  
-Llevas asi desde el domingo.

Los ojos verdes de Jensen se entrecerraron, al parecer no había engañado a todo el mundo.

-¡Sheppard!  
-¿Mark? ¿Qué pasa con él?  
-¡Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo!

Misha Collins se echó a reir.

-Eso no es verdad, solo han sido estos días por motivos del rodaje…  
-¿¡Y qué hay de las convenciones?! Estoy harto de que llegues un día antes que yo con él.  
-Por el amor de Dios Jensen ¡Estás celoso!

Las palabras de Misha cayeron en saco roto.

-Acabaré con él, te juro que si vuelve a tocarte o flirtear contigo de algún modo le mato.  
-¿Matarás también a Padalecki?-preguntó  
-¡A quien haga falta!

En los ojos azules de Collins bailó una sonrisa y en sus labios estalló una carcajada.

-¿Debería estar celoso yo de ella?-dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza señalando unas fotos.  
-No seas ridículo Misha, Katie es solo una amiga.  
-Se dice que tuvisteis un tórrido romance y a juzgar por las fotos…  
-¡Fue hace 7 años!  
-¿Y por qué conservas las fotos?  
-Porque este es mi salón privado y además de mi, solo entras tú. Nadie puede verlas-zanjó.  
-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te gustaría que volviera?

Jensen le miró, Katie Cassidy, la actriz que había interpretado a Ruby en la tercera temporada y él habían sido mucho más que amigos durante un par de meses. Pero nada comparable a lo que sentía por Misha.

-Te quiero a ti. Y quiero que Sheppard quite sus manos de lo que es mio.  
-¿Soy tuyo?-dijo Misha acariciandole el cabello.  
-Lo eres, Mish. No te vas a libras de mi, nunca.  
-Espero que sea una promesa.  
-Lo es.  
Jensen se incorporó para besarlo mientras Misha le devolvía el beso con las mismas ganas e intensidad que él. La ropa pronto estuvo esparcida por el suelo, sin importar que valieran cientos de dólares y pudieran estropearse o arrugarse.

Se tomaron su tiempo, aunque voraces el uno por el otro, querían disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, acariciarse y rozarse cada centímetro de piel.  
Cuando llegaron al climax juntos y Jensen rodeó con sus brazos a Misha supo que ya no había rastro del mal humor.

Aquel hombre desesperante de ojos azules podía hacer milagros.


End file.
